


the sun is saying hello, darling

by endboss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endboss/pseuds/endboss
Summary: Jongin wakes up in peaceful silence.





	the sun is saying hello, darling

 

A soft, melodious humming echoed through the white space. Fleeting steps sounded dull and quietly, creating a sweet rhythm for the young man's velvety voice.

 

Quietly, the world opens its eyes at a languid pace for a new morning, fresh and filled with dew. The streets breathe in harmony, tranquility escaping through alleys and getting replaced with harmonious mumbling and the sounds of speeding footsteps.

 

Only one of the grey blocks remained in the silent calm of the day. Behind thick wooden doors, two young boys lived in comfortable solidarity.

 

Tangled in sheets of pure white, slumber slowly drained from a tired body as the sun kissed his face in golden hues. White sheets crumpled around tanned skin, forming a strong contrast in the otherwise dull world.

 

A soft groan tumbled from the boy's plump lips, the sound echoing off the empty walls and shattering the long-lasting silence in tiny pieces. Languidly, slowly, the young man raises his sculptured upper body, letting the thin, white sheets slip off his broad shoulders to pool into his lap.

 

Fatigue still controlling his mind, he let himself linger in this position for a little longer, blinking his brown eyes, rich and deep like a forest in fall.

 

Minutes passed, the only sound in the bright room being the young man's even breathing. He started to feel strong shivers running through his lithe body, sending tiny bumps all over his tanned skin.

 

With swift movements, his hands raised up to his tired face and rubbed the remaining sleepiness out of his droopy eyes.

 

A content sigh escaped his parted lips as he finally gathered the strength to leave the comfortable warmth. Warm feet met the cold floor, sending another round of shivers through his body.

 

His languid, heavy steps followed the soft voice his ears picked up. The beautiful singing brought a loving smile to his face as his mind wandered to the owner of the sweet sounds.

 

Unconsciously, his steps became a little faster, determined to reach the boy he loved so dearly.

 

He reached the large, bright room, watching as the curtains fluttered in the breeze that flew from the opened window.

 

In the far corner, the boy he searched for stood by the smooth marble counter, his back facing the room.

 

When his eyes glanced at the direction of his love, his smile grew wider and his feet automatically moved towards him. The boy had yet to notice his presence, even though he stood directly behind him.

 

Quietly, slowly, he wrapped his long arms around the other's torso. The soft singing immediately stopped and the boy's lean shoulders jumped.

 

He tightened his arms and chuckled lightly at the reaction. The smaller turned around in his embrace, a sweet smile adorning his lips.

 

'Good morning.'

 

'Did you sleep well?'

 

'Yes, because I dreamed of you.'

 

'You're so weird.'

 

The younger boy gently took the other's small hand, squeezing it softly and swiftly pulling him towards the creamy couch on the opposite side.

 

Together, they sank into the soft cushions, molding their bodies into each other, tangling their legs and breathing the same air.

 

He let his eyes linger on the beautiful being in his arms, unable to look away. The noise of the passing cars and chattering pedestrians slowly faded away, getting replaced by peaceful quiet

 

In calm moments like this, he realized how lucky, how happy he was. The boy wrapped in his arms fit him perfectly, his warmth filling him like fresh coffee. His eyes travelled along every curve, every stretch of skin, every little imperfection that he believed made him more perfect.

 

His hand started following his eyes, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. The smaller boy raised his brow, silently asking him about his actions.

 

'You're just so pretty. How can I control myself?'

 

'You don't need to. I'm yours only.'

 

Hearing these words melted his heart. Right now, he knew they'd be one forever. That the promise they gave each other long ago would be kept forever.

 

'And I belong to you.'

 

He watched as the boy's eyes turned into crescents, his teeth showing beneath his smile.

 

'I'm glad.'

 

Softly grabbing the boy's face, he closed the distance between their faces, pressing their lips together in a kiss that conveyed all their love, all the emotions they felt for each other.

 

'You're so perfect. So perfect for me.'

 

'And you are flawless. There's no one like you.'

 

Their hearts beat in unison, their breath mingling, their hands intertwined tightly.

 

'I love you.'

 

'I love you too.'

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [posting all my fics from aff here now]
> 
> hope you like it ;-)


End file.
